Xarana
"I don't understand what you Makuta want with this jem. All I know is I won't let you have it. Even if I have to sacfrice myself to protect it." "You can start carving your memorial stone now, then, Toa." -Xarana's threat towards Shockwave, then his responce, while he threatens to steal the Jem. Xarana is a Toa of Water 'Biography:' Xarana resided in the Stelt islands in a village of mixed Matoran. As a Matoran, she was always brave and would pretty much walk into everything. One day her and two of her friends, Laila and Eria left their village, exploring the area. Laila told them of a ruined building. They arrived to it, but only Xarana and Laila entered. They fell through the floor and into an underground lake. They then swam to a doorway. They opened it, and discovered the crypt of the 11 origional Makuta. They then saw a stone. They touched it at the same time, and were caught in a blinding flash of light. Eventauly, both of them woke up, and used a massive wave to get out. But when they returned to the village, they were captured and brought to the Turaga, Tekaki. After a few hours, he found out they were who they said. Then the Makuta named Veartax attacked the village. She defended valiently, but Veartax kept beating her. She wouldn't give up, though. Veartax had killed almost all the Matoran, including Eria. Filled with rage, Xarana ran up to the Makuta, but was grabbbed by the throat. She was almost choked to death, but Veartax slammed her head into the ground. She was momentarily defeated, but got back up. She snuck up on Veartax, but slipped on a puddle of blood. Veartax turned around and socked her in the face. Laying in the ground, blood trickling from her mouth, Veartax picked her up by the arm and threw her through a window. She laid helplessly as more Matoran were being killed. But she refused to give up. She then left the building, almost throwing up at the sight of the intestines and bodies laying on the ground, she continued on. But was forced to walk through puddles of blood. She saw Veartax, and snuck up on him. But it was an illusion, the real Veartax appeared, and punched her again. She hit a rock hard, and slid down, leaving a puddle of blood. She was defeated. But a little bit later, bloody and scared, she was forced to continue on. When she arrived, she saw Veartax grabbing her sister's wrists, and it looked like smoke was coming from them. She threw her sword, and it struck him in the neck. He fell back. She ran up to Laila, and saw her wrists were charred black. She then discovered she had healing abilities when she used water to cool Laila's burns. But both of them failed, and Veartax killed the Turaga. Then they were found by the Order of Mata Nui, and Helryx let them join. They were sent to Daxia, and treated for thier wounds. Then Xarana and Laila were issued a bunk with eachother in the fortress. But Helryx had big plans for the sisters, and sent them to train with Johmok. Laila struggled with her teachings, but Xarana mastered it. After an argument, Helryx sent Laila to fight in a battle, and not Xarana. The day she left, Xarana was walking on the coastline, when she saw a green body laying on the beach. She ran up to the figure and placed her hand on his forehead.. The being opened his eyes and looked back. They looked into eachother's eyes for a while before intruducing themselves. His name was Tearox. After getting to know him, they formed a relationship with each other. Her first mission with him was to take care of a couple Makuta. They found them, but Xarana stealthily snuck behind them and climbed a water tower. When Tearox was getting beat, she decided to break cover and fly kick Breakdown, but she was electroctuted into unconciousness by Knockout. Tearox hauled her back to the boat, and they sailed away. She later woke up. But she felt closer to Tearox. They couldn't be broken. Until the day came. Different Toa began it get killed. Notes were saying that more would die until Tearox turned himslef in. She didn't see him for a day, and she woke up with a note beside her. It said he had to leave to prevent more death. She was heart-broken. Then she was given the gift of twin pistols from Helryx. Later, Laila returned. But then the Makuta attacked. She was held hostage by Clorosc, but his power had worn off, and she escaped. But then her and Laila were attacked by Veartax. Xarana was slashed in the stoumach by his chainsaw, and was losing lots of blood. Laila rushed her to the medical wing. Xarana awoke, and was briefed on what had happened. But she till refused to give up.She decided to tried to find Tearox. After searching forever for him, she gave up. But when she broke down, she was attacked by a Makuta. She was almost killed, but was saved by a Toa named Tahon. They returned to the fortress, but they felt close. Laila then approached, horrifed Xarana let herself get hurt like this. Xarana didn't seem to care, but Laila led her to the Medical wing. Xarana pulled out of her sister's grasp and asked what was wrong. Laila didn't say anything at first, but then admitted Xarana had died of massive lood loss. Xarana, speechless, didn't know what to say or think. Laila then began sobbing at the memories of watching Xarana die. But Xarana still went to comfort her. But not to sure what to say. After a few days, Tahon and Xarana were assigned to get some information from a Toa strike team, and return. They got the info, and went thier own ways in a fork int he road. She walked her own path, but was ambushed and knocked out by a Makuta named Sharka. She took her to a hideout. Xarana awoke, frightened beyond belief. She then began moving, and was electrocuted each time she moved a muscle. Each time, getting worse. Xarana struggled to not move, but couldn't. Sharka then entered and tortured her for the information, such as slicing her thigh open and cutting a perminate scar into Xarana's right cheek. Frightened, yet not talking, Sharka left, and reactivated the electricty current, casuing her to be zapped worse than before, then SHarka left. She then brought in Tahon. She pleaded and begged he be releaced, and said she'd give her the cordinates. Sharka simply replied "It's too late for that." Xarana still begged for mercy for her friend, but then she killed Tahon in front of the scared Toa's face. She instantly began sobbing in sadness, then out of terro, she admitted the information. Sharka informed Veartax, then his team attacked and slaughtered an entire OoMN strike team. Sharka started rubbing Xarana's partner's death in her face. Xarana replied by screaming for the Makuta to go to Karzahni. Sharka, not impressed, then cut the scar deeper, causing Xarana to scream in pain. Sharka simply laughed. She took the dagger out, and stabbed it into Xarana's bicep, causing her to wail in pain. But then the door blew up, and Tearox and Vearanax entered. They chased off Sharka, and got Xarana unlocked her from the chains that were wrapped around her wrists. Tearox then carried her out, then relized it was dawn. All night she was tortured. She then snuggled up, and fell asleep in Tearox's arms. She awoke with her injuries still hurting, but patched up. She got up, and relized Tearox was asleep. She accidently bumped a can. He awoke, and made sure she was allright. She was, but still in pain from when he left her. He then told her that the notes in the dead Toa said they'd kill her. She believed him, and then screamed at him that the Makuta attacked anyway, and she died. Tearox reacted shocked, and tried to get her to get those memories out of her head. She did, and the two made up. Suddenly, they were approached by Vearanax, and he said that Tearox liked her. She reacted confused, and Tearox made the Toa of Fire shut it. Vearanax then asked who was going on gaurd duty for the night. Tearox volenteered, but Xarana, who wants to pay Tearox back for helping her, volenteered, even with her injured leg. Tearox tried to make her forget the idea, bu she shooed him off. She then told Vearanax to get some rest, then dissappeared into the darkness for her guard duty. More to be added. Makuta War .Coming soon... Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Xarana can create, control, or absorb Water. She can also freeze water, like a Toa of ice. She doesn't know how she can do that. She is also incredibly agile. She can also use her elemental abilites to heal almost any wounds. Xarana is a very kind soul. She cares for others, and tries to help them anyway she can. She also can get emotional, even with her reputation for being strong and brave. But that doesn't mean she's soft. She can stand her ground in a fight. She's very tough and can take down almost any Makuta that threatens her. She is considered the bravest Toa of Tearox's team, but has a very strong fear of Veartax, which can make her too scared to talk, move, or fight back. Mask and Tools Xarana bears a Kanohi Kaukau , the Great Mask of Waterbreathing . She carries Aqua Katanas, which can slice through Makuta armor and penatrate whats inside. She also carries twin pistols, in which she's very skilled with. 'Appearences:' The Tale of Toa Xarana Trivia *She is her creator's third favorite MOC, and Favorite female Moc *On the Bionicle fansite BZpower, she was once hot topic #5. *Xarana is skilled with the sword fighting skill of Miekka, along with Tearox. Both him and her are masters in that art. *Xarana isn't a helpless damsel in desress. Yet the Makuta constantly think of her as that, which angers her. *Xarana's enemy is Sharka, the Makuta queen. *Xarana suffers from psychological trauma, mostly from Sharka making her watch Tahon's death, which she feels responsible for. Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Characters Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran